


Choir

by SanderRohde



Category: Team StarKid's Apocalyptour, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Autistic! Paul, Childhood Trauma, F/M, I am autistic, Paul’s childhood au (or is it?), but please still forgive me if I get things wrong, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde
Summary: Paul didn’t used to hate musicals... until his parents forced him to over time.A slight au, ok, sorry, total deconstruction, of Paul, the play, and the aliens.





	Choir

**Author's Note:**

> My first Starkid fic!!! Yay!

The orchestra blared it’s final note. He already missed the sound of her voice. Though they were rival schools, their auditorium wasn’t an auditorium, as they didn’t have enough real funding to make it one, so Brigadoon ended up being an ‘extra credit event.’ It was practically blackmail, as most students maintained low c’s and would welcome a chance to sit and do nothing for a few hours. The choir had more incentive because of this. Paul should know. 

His mom taught him basic keys on the grand piano. She never gave him lessons, but he learned most basic music theory. He found himself hating how most bands worked off of stock beats.

As he moved from primary school to junior high, he learned of Freeform Dance, and took it because his dad said he should. It was an outlet for him. He became scarily good, but still preferred the rock alternative scene. At least they were creative. 

Come high school, he had joined the jazz band, focus on improvising, as well as knew how to play most classic tunes on the piano. He was praised for being able to play most songs, even improvising and writing ‘Hatchetfield Hits’ under his mother’s name. His acquaintance (too annoying to be called a friend) insisted on touting the fact that he knew such a prodigy. 

His voice was decent, or at least he thought so. Not his acquaintance’s. His choir wanted his voice. Their set of tenors and basses had minimal sound and/or were trying to hard. Paul tried to convince himself he wasn’t doing this because his parents said he had to. 

They ended up going to the Middle School matinee of their rival school, not just for everything mentioned earlier, but for the fact they had nothing else to do, since they didn’t have an auditorium and renting locations wasn’t cheap. 

Paul made sure to wear a hood. He could almost sync his breathing with the female actor lazily sipping tea and honey that he got the feeling was probably not hers. 

His higher education (and the tragic deaths of his parents) and no one knew him anymore. He dropped out after 2 great years of DND (Zombie Apocalypse themed!) , as well as two theater shows, the first Being Little Shop, the second a weird Xanadu-Be More Chill hybrid. 

Emma kept in touch. She even played the DND with him (she was a rogue) and so she knew she kind of recognized him enough to softly whisper about a plan and a musician named Smith. She hoped the halfling bard in him could be reached in time, for he felt more distant then he had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. No ABBA references here. Only LSOH and ELO!!! Oh, and IT’S FROM JAPAN!!!!


End file.
